1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet bowl covers and more particularly pertains to a new toilet bowl cover for covering a toilet bowl to prevent use of the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet bowl covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet bowl covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,641 by Selman, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,731 by Leptrone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,358 by Logan, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,470 by Grenell; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,102 by Barnette et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,439 by Bruckner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet bowl cover. The inventive device includes a top panel with a lower wall downwardly extending along a front edge of the top panel. A spaced apart pair of securing arms are extended from a pair of rear edges of the lower wall. Each of the securing arms has a hole therethrough adjacent a free end of the respective securing arm. An elongate rod is extended through the holes of the securing arms such that the rod extends between the securing arms.
In these respects, the toilet bowl cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a toilet bowl to prevent use of the toilet.